Havoc Patrol
General Info Havoc Patrol is an army of super villains genetically created by the Overseer. They appear in Pups and the battle for earth (revised). They were created to bring chaos and destruction to the world. Members The Overseer: Bio: Nothing is known about the origins of the Overseer, save that he must have had an intense interest in Biology, as he was able to create a genetic printing machine, enabling him to basically make humans and other creatures. Appearance: He is a human that wears a red cape with a hood, which shadows his face. Underneath that, he wears a red lab coat with black gloves. He presumably has black, slicked back hair, as do all his human villains that he's created. Powers: Levitation, energy blasts. Vehicle: None. Wave 1 Kasey: Bio: The first minion that the Overseer ever created. During the battle for Earth, he was dispatched to New York where he fought Chase and Tundra. He is undoubtedly the evilest and one of the most powerful Havoc Patrollers. Kasey also seems to somehow know the Paw Patrol intimately, though none of the pups ever recall meeting him. He is also extremely picky about his name being spelled with a "K" instead of a "C", one of the few things that can make him angry enough to make a tactical mistake. He is also the only minion that does not have a control chip in him, meaning the Dark Commandant cannot control him. Also, he is the only minion to use an actual name (even if its spelled wrong) instead of a codename. Appearance: He is a black cheetah with red spots, teeth and eyes. He wears a mask around his mouth, that he cut little holes in, so it appears that his mouth is only a bunch of vertical red slits. Powers: Super speed. Vehicle: None. Permafrost: Bio: One of the first minions the Overseer created. During the Battle for Earth, she was dispatched to Florida where she fought Marshall and Rubble. She has a crush on the Dark Commandant, despite him technically being her brother (since they were created by the same person) Appearance: She is a white husky with a blue under belly. She wears a helmet, shoulder pads, chest plate and shin guards made of blue ice. Her eyes are hidden by a visor of white ice. Her back has large spikes of white ice protruding from it, which is where she gets her power from. Powers: Freeze blasts, ice contructs, ability to summon blizzards. Vehicle: Her vehicle is a white ice tank, with blue spikes coming out in various areas. The cannon shoots a blast capable of freezing an entire car in solid, blue ice. Dread Shadow: Bio: One of the first minions the Overseer created. During the battle for Earth, he was dispatched to Shanghai where he fought Skye and Rocky. He uses pirate dialect. Appearance: A human that wears a black flight suit completed with purple skulls-and-crossbones symbols. He has a gun holster on the left side of his belt. He has a rather large black mustache, with black, slicked back hair and purple eyes. Vehicle: A purple and black VTOL jet. Its armed with 2 laser machine guns on either wing, 2 missile launchers on either wing and a payload of 2 bombs. Wave 2 Infurno: Kultzi: Razer: Power down: Kraken V2: Death Stare: Wave 3 Pitfall: Dark Commandant: Behemoth: Wave 4 Wave 5 Falling Star: Blink: Crimson Shifter: Lazerbow: Stockpile: Ares 2.0: Stasis: Mind Twister: Rail Gun: Taser-Face: Death Stare: Star Strike: Hit and Fade: Will add more soon.......